


Caught Staring

by unlikelyvalentines (reegars)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, kind of, shitty dirty talking, this is 4000 words of Pure Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reegars/pseuds/unlikelyvalentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd caught him staring before, but this time she's going to give him a damn good reason to stare. </p><p>1% smut, 99% pure filth. Seriously, this stuff is Dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Filled my own prompt on the kinkmeme lol. Enjoy my filth and don't kinkshame me lmao

It wasn’t the first time she’d caught him staring. 

He was so generic. Bald, sunglasses, always blending in with the crowd. She’d caught him staring in Goodneighbor, leaning against the wall, chatting with a drifter but looking her way. She hadn’t thought much of it, turning back to Valentine and walking through the door of Memory Den. She’d caught him staring at Railroad HQ, after learning that it had been him collecting intel, watching her, following her. Creepy, but weirdly flattering when he had vouched for her to Desdemona. It helped that he was handsome in his own way. 

She’d caught him staring while they were traveling, walking along the edge of the glowing sea. When she caught her reflection straight in his glasses, she cocked a brow, letting him know he’d been found out. He didn’t look away. “You’re radiant, darling,” he mocked with a noble tone. She hated to admit that it made her smile. 

She’d caught him staring in Diamond City, sharing drinks at the Tavern. She’d caught him staring while they collected intel for Hancock, dolled up in a red dress. For someone who prided himself on subtlety, he had little to no finesse when it came to checking her out. 

This time was no different. 

She’d caught him staring in the middle of undress, in the room they had rented in the City, standing there with her arms over her head, getting out of her leathers and standing in her jeans and bra. “Guess I am just one big beautiful distraction, hmm?” she smirked. He had it so bad for her, and she knew it. And she had let to let him have it. He watched her from his seat on the end of the bed, speechless for once. She stepped into the bathroom, turning on the makeshift rusted showerhead. She’d never been more thankful that Diamond City had running water. She was growing tired of the filth on her skin; it had been such a long day. She stepped out of her pants and returned to the door, in some faint hope that the water would get warmer. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

When he saw her, she thought he might have a heart attack. “Distraction is right.” 

She smirked, nodded, and said nothing else. She left the door open to the bathroom as an invitation, making sure to linger at the doorknob so he knew the message was clear. She stripped naked and stepped into the shower, the cold water only a bit of a shock to her skin. She started washing off with the bar of soap she’d scavenged, feeling a little cleaner for the first time since leaving the vault. She heard his footsteps gently padding across the floor and stopping in the doorway. “So are you playing games, or do you just not care if I see you naked? ‘Cause I don’t care if you don’t care.” 

She peeked out from the shower, hair dripping down on her bare shoulders and chest. She watched his eyes get a little wider. “Sit,” she said, motioned to the sink. She was done talking. 

He did as he was told, leaning against the counter. Watching her bathe was mesmerizing. The water slid down her naked body and he followed along with the flow, admiring every curve of her silhouette. The mound of her breasts, the valley of her lower back, the small swell of her stomach, and her ass… well, it spoke for itself. He found himself trying, and failing, to avoid the meeting of her supple thighs. He’d spent many a night dreaming about putting himself between them. And yet, she seemed set on teasing him endlessly. He was trying his best to ignore the dilemma in his jeans. He took his sunglasses off, causing a smirk to creep onto her lips. His eyes couldn’t lie. That’s why he kept them on. “So, you do this with all your friends?” 

She reached up to wash her hair. Her nipples were pebbled from the cold water, and she could feel his eyes burning into her. She had nothing left to say. She’d caught him staring enough times to know that this would drive him insane. She rinsed off, running her hands down her breasts, to her hips, then her breasts again, teasing a nipple with two fingers on her way back up. Her eyes met his, dripping with lust. He was burning for her, and she was eating it up. 

She turned the knob of the shower after a bit, seeing that he was sufficiently hot and bothered. She took a dirty towel from the rack next to the shower and dried herself off, then used it to wipe off the mirror as if Deacon wasn’t just a few inches away. She wrung out her hair, cold water dripping down her chest and perking up her nipples even more. She knew he wanted to touch her; the tension in the air was hot enough to make a Geiger counter tick. But, there was still so much fun to be had. Teasing was her specialty. 

Just as he was about to reach out to touch her waist, she turned and sauntered off to the bedroom, Deacon close behind. She laid down in the middle of the bed on top of the blankets, leaving no room for him to join her. He took a seat in the ripped chair across from her, shifting uncomfortably to accommodate for the growing issue in his pants. She was such a goddamn tease. He knew she was having her fun, but he’d be damned if he didn’t have her by the end of it all. 

She almost let out a laugh as she ran her hands down her stomach to her thighs. She’d be damned if he was going to get a hand on her by the end of all this. Teasing was just too much fun. 

Deacon leaned forward in his seat, watching her part her legs. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “Better not let Desdemona know about this. She’ll have both of our heads.” Using humor to deflect how aroused he was. Some things didn’t change with situation. 

Naturally, she ignored him. She lay with her legs spread, knees pulled up so he could have a clear view to watch her go to work. With two fingers, she traced lightly along her folds, then dipped her fingers just barely inside of herself, dragging them up slowly to her clit. She repeated the motion over and over, feeling his eyes following the pattern too. Her heart hammered under her cold, damp skin. She couldn’t believe she was finally doing this. She’d fantasized about it so many times at such innocent moments; eating dinner at HQ, watching the muscles in his jaw as he swallowed a sip of water, watching his hands flex around the trigger of a laser rifle, and just about every other moment in between. He’d been on her mind. 

She went to work on her clit, teasing lightly with one finger in coy circles, then rubbing harder with two. Eventually she settled on brushing side to side, while using her free hand to tease a hard nipple. “Quinn—” he heard him groan under his breath, causing her pulse to quicken and her eyes to flutter shut. She stroked faster, then slower, then faster again. It wasn’t going to be long. 

She listened as he shifted about, then stood to take off his pants. Apparently, he’d had enough waiting. Little did he know, it wasn’t his turn to touch. 

“Sit down,” she said, leaning up to look at him. 

He shot back a look of utter desperation. He was a starving man sitting at the banquet table, and he was more than ready to feast. “You can’t be serious.” 

She said nothing more. Her head hit the pillows with a small thump and she went back to work on herself. This time, she used her free hand to dip down into herself, curving one finger along the inside of her, just barely able to brush the holy grail within herself. A second finger went to work, pulling in and out, dragging along all the right spots. She could hear him groaning as he slumped back in the chair, barely palming himself through his briefs. 

He’d never been so jealous of a hand. He watched as she fingered herself, listening to her quiet breathing quicken and then slow again, gathered up in a sharp intake as she pushed deeper into herself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a good lay. He needed her. Not only because every cell in his body begged for her, but because he truly needed her, body and soul. 

She figured it was time to drive him crazy, seeing as he was just a little too sane for her liking. She rolled over to reach into the nightstand, where she had earlier placed the dildo she’d picked up in Goodneighbor, which she had then proceeded to sterilize several times over for safety’s sake. The noise that came out of his mouth as she pulled it from the drawer could have made her laugh, had she not been so hot and heavy. 

“You’re not serious. Please, Quinn.” 

That was more like it. She’d been waiting to hear him beg. She knew that weakness was in there somewhere, it just took a little coaxing to get the truth out of him. There was no way he’d be strong enough to put on a face after this performance. She wanted him on his knees. 

She laid back against the headboard this time, hips angled just slightly upwards on a pillow so she could watch herself and watch him at the same time. She wet the head with her mouth and pulled it from her red lips with a small pop. She smirked and moved the member down to her parted thighs, running the tip up and down her slit. A tiny moan escaped from her throat. She rubbed her clit with the head, moving it in circles, tapping it against herself, letting him hear just how wet she was. 

“C’mon, Q. Throw me a bone, here.” He sat there helplessly, bulging in his briefs. Sure, she wanted him. But she wanted this even more. 

She slipped the dildo inside, just a little at first, then pulled it out. A little deeper again, then all the way out again. Finally, she slid it in slow, letting every inch of it fill her and slowly start to untie every string of her composure. It hit all the right spots, hard but forgiving. She pumped it in and out, opening her eyes to watch him. He’d had enough; he took himself out of his bottoms and palmed his length with one hand. The sight was enough to make her legs weak. 

She continued to fuck herself, her other hand flicking her clit while the length moved in and out. Unable to the get angle on herself to reach just the right spot she needed to reach, she got up on her knees, facing him, and pushed the dildo back into herself that way. That was what she’d been looking for. She moaned, louder this time, matching the rhythm that Deacon had chosen to touch himself with. “Fuck,” she heard him hiss, focused on the thrusting of her hips and the disappearing and reappearing of the object between her legs. 

She felt her body coming close to the edge, panting with every new thrust inside of her. The flush was creeping over her abdomen, over her breasts and up to her neck. “Oh, God,” she whispered to only herself, though she knew he could hear. The tension was knotting in the valley of her hips, sending white hot heat from her clit, up her electric spine, all the way to the crown of her skull. “Just like that.” She was close now, dangerously so. All she needed was just a little nudge and she’d be careening into oblivion. 

Deacon stood, erection gripped tightly in his palm. “Fuck yourself. I know you wish it was me, huh?” 

She was caught so off guard by the raw roughness of his words, spoken straight from his throat, she doubled over on one hand. She managed to hold herself up as she came. Her body quaked as wave after wave washed over her, heat spreading like streaks of lightning all through her limbs, still focused most between her legs. “Yeah, that’s right,” he murmured, knotting a rough hand in her hair, forcing her to look back up at him. She dropped the dildo on the blanket below her and sat back on her knees. The last tremblings of her orgasm were still cycling through her. She could barely breathe. “Come here.” 

She would be damned tonight. She’d had her way, and now, seeing him standing there, so aroused from watching only her? She wanted him to have his way, too. God knew it would work in both of their favors. 

He pushed her back on the bed so she lay on her back, head hanging over the edge of the bed, and tipped her head back for easy access to her mouth. His heart hammered in his chest, his hands shook, watching as she look him into her pretty little mouth. It was no longer a fantasy, a tale to keep himself occupied while it was his turn to keep watch at HQ while she slept alone in the corner next to Glory. He put a hand on her throat, feeling her muscles expanding and contracting under his palm as he fucked her. “Yes, Quinn,” he groaned, already halfway to his orgasm just from being able to touch her. “Fuck.” 

She sucked him like the world was ending all over again, swirling her tongue around his head, sucking lightly, then took him as far as she could into her throat. She grabbed him by the base and licked all the way back to the tip. She massaged his balls and listened to the noises he made in response. An evil smirk touched her lips, but didn’t have time to stay as he grabbed her by the chin and started to fuck her mouth once more. 

When he was getting close, she pulled away and rolled onto her stomach, getting back onto her knees so she could stand nose-to-nose with him. She still had said next to nothing to him; she let her eyes do the talking. Reaching down, she started to stroke him with one hand, rubbing her thumb along the head in slow circles. Her eyes said “fuck me,” but the rest of her said “not yet.” He opened his mouth to protest, or to beg, but she stopped him with one finger pressed hard to his lips. He took it into his mouth and started to suck, meeting her eyes with ambition. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Whisper,” he murmured, pressing himself hard against her for a deep kiss. His tongue probed her mouth for only a moment before he lowered her down to the mattress and spread her legs with one hand, keeping her thighs draped over the edge of the bed so he had perfect access to all of her. He dropped to his knees in front of her like a man begging for mercy at the altar. He was going to say all his prayers the only way he knew how: with that silver tongue of his. 

He wasted little time, placing rough kisses all over the insides of her thighs, leaving bruises as he went. He wanted her thinking about him every time she felt the tiny aching of soreness between her legs. He wanted her blushing when Piper would be asking why she was walking with the tiniest give in her leg. He sucked her skin and relished in the tiny pop as he let the suction go, placing a tiny kiss after every hickey he left. When he finally reached her folds, he was more than prepared. He ran his tongue right up her slit and went right to work on her clit, spreading her lips with his rough fingers. Her hand flew to the back of his head. She was so desperate for something to hang onto. He laughed, and listened as the bass of his voice sent shivers through her body. Her other hand clung tightly to the blanket underneath her. 

His tongue flicked quickly over her, back and forth, up and down, actions unpredictable. He settled on sucking on the hardened nub. Her moans grew louder and louder as his head bobbed just so slightly, bringing his tongue into play. He took two fingers, just as he had taken to herself earlier, and slipped them easily inside of her wetness. 

She was tight, and it drove him wild. 230 years had been kind to her body. 

His palm faced upwards so the curl of his fingers followed her pelvic bone, listening for her reaction as he probed gently for her sweet spot. Hearing her breath spike and feeling her resisting the urge to close her thighs, he continued sucking on her clit as he fingered the niche in just the right way. Still, no words came from her mouth. So, he pulled away. 

Her eyes shot open. “No,” she panted, trying to force his head back down between her legs. She hadn’t realized just how arousing the sight of him on his knees would be. Still, he resisted her movements. It was his turn not to give in. “Don’t stop.” 

He smirked. 

He teased her clit with two fingers, watching the pained expression on her face before she threw her head back against the mattress. “What do you want, Quinn?” he asked, fingers still teasing as he stood up, taking himself in his other hand. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“I want you,” she panted, eyes still shut tight. He took her easily by the hips and pushed her back up onto the mattress. He spread her wide and slapped the tip of his cock on her swollen folds, then pushed it over her clit, just as she had with the dildo. 

“You want me to fuck you?” he said through his gritted teeth, leaning down over her to bite her neck. She whimpered softly. “I’ll fuck you better than you’ve ever fucked yourself, that’s for sure.” 

“Do it,” she hissed, opening her eyes to meet his, nothing but unadulterated desire burning in both of them. He needed to hear no more. He slipped easily inside of her, greeted only by warmth and wetness. He eased out, then back in. He reached for the headboard behind her for leverage. Moving his hips, he slid slowly into her, all the way, filling her to the brim. “Oh my god,” she whimpered. “Oh, Deacon. Jesus—” 

“I know I’m good,” he said, words punctuated with a thrust. “But just ‘Deacon’ is okay.” 

She would have laughed had she not been in the middle of being fucked. His skin smacked loudly against hers as he picked up the pace. He wanted her, all of her, coming hard around him. He watched as her breasts bounced with the rhythm he set. God, she was so beautiful. A vision from another time. He was like the goddesses of the Old World books he spent so many hours reading, the same ones he’d fantasized so fantastically about in his youth. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. She was so beautiful, so…otherworldly. And, it didn’t hurt that she was fucking hot. It was no secret he’d been caught staring. How could he not?

She lay underneath him, on the receiving end of each and every thrust his hips sent into her. He pounded in hard, picking up the pace. “Oh,” she whimpered. He was starting to hit her where it counted. “Oh, yes, oh fuck, Deacon.” He bit down on her neck as he pumped harder, listening to his movements cause her breath to shake in her throat. “Oh, my, god!” Her cries went in rhythm to the bouncing of her on his cock. That’s just how he wanted her. 

So he pulled out, much to her dismay. “No, no, no, baby please. Please, I need you to fuck me.” If he hadn’t been so turned on, he would have left her there to teach her a lesson for being such a tease. But all he wanted now was release. And to feel hers, too. 

“Flip over,” he growled, completely gone to his instinct and desire. She did as she was told, getting on her hands and knees on the mattress, poised with the arch of her back perfected so he had access to her at just the right angle. He held her by the hips and entered her once more, sure this time that his release would be soon. “Yeah,” he groaned, smiling wide. He reached out for a fistful of her hair and tugged so she looked up. “You like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she moaned, finally giving in. “Yes, yes, oh god!” 

He fucked her hard, relentless in his pace. It wouldn’t be long for either of them. He reached around and rubbed her clit with his thumb, and it was all over for her. He felt it build rapidly within her, her muscles seizing around him, heat and wetness rushing all at once. She let out a scream as she gushed on his cock, nearly collapsing on the mattress from the shock of the sensation. “Don’t stop,” she begged as he yanked on her hair. She didn’t want the feeling to end. It had never been like this with her husband. He’d never made her cum like that. 

He didn’t stop. But having had her orgasm, it was Quinn’s turn to take charge. She pulled away and faced him just long enough to push him down on the pillows. She crouched over him and, with one hand, guided his swollen length inside of her. She rocked back and forth on him, relishing in his moans and growls. Then, using up what little strength she had left in her legs, she bounced up and down on his cock. His eyes shut tightly for a moment, then opened wide to beg her with only a look. 

“Oh fuck, Quinn.” He was reduced to only a groaning whisper. “Oh, baby--”

He didn’t have long. But before he could come, he was met with yet another cry from on top of him. “Fuck!” Quinn shouted, coming on him once again, legs shaking hard. That was more than enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, spilling inside of her, feeling her heat pulsing around him and pulling every last shaking drop of his orgasm from his body. “God,” he groaned, the only word he could really get out. 

She lifted herself from his body slowly, his softening cock lolling against his belly. He could see just a little of his come dripping down the inside of her thigh. “Fuck,” he moaned, the last of his orgasm finally leaving him. “Come here.”

She lay down on top of him and pressed a long, breathless kiss to his mouth. They said nothing for a long time. He held her tightly, eventually letting her slip to his side to cuddle with him. He was still in disbelief; never in his wildest dreams would he have believed that he would actually get to do, well, any of that, really. He knew that there had been tension between them, but he thought that it’d be an empty promise with such bigger issues on the line. But, everyone needed a release now and then. 

And his had been heaven. 

“You okay?” he asked softly, playing gently with the hair he’d pulled so aggressively in his heated moments. 

“Mhmm, are you?” 

He chuckled. “Do you have to ask? Goddamn, Whisper.” He paused for a moment. “We may need to change that codename. How do you feel about Screamer?” 

“I doubt Dez would appreciate it half as much as you do.” 

He could hear her smile, but also sleep, creeping into her voice. He laughed, still. “It’ll be our secret.” 

“Okay,” she sighed, curling into the hollow of his shoulder. “Can I tell you another secret, then?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

She smirked against his bare chest. Her face was flushed with heat and he could feel it. “I’ve never come that many times before,” she said, her voice quiet in his ear. “And, I mean, I’ve never done that before…Squirted… Not with someone else, anyway.” 

“If you weren’t so sleepy I’d be taking you for round two right about now.” 

She smiled. “We’ve got plenty of time for that, yet.” 

He felt another blush creep up his neck at her words. He kissed the top of her head goodnight as she let sleep take hold. They had a long day ahead of their long night, at yet he found himself wide awake in his exhaustion. She was different. She drove him wild and made his heart race, even when she was fully clothed and killing bloatflies. He switched the lamp off on the nightstand and rubbed her bare back in the dark, wondering what that meant for them. Hoping that it meant that maybe, just maybe, he made her heart race, too. 

“You’re getting soft, Deacon,” he thought to himself, watching the reflection of the moonlight on her smooth skin. But with so much harshness in the world, maybe soft wasn’t the worst thing to be.


End file.
